


Long time no see

by Ananas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: Running into Feitan in a club makes you remember the good old times.





	Long time no see

Having to spend a weekend with the girls of your workplace was usually boring as hell.   
Almost every time it ended up with you leaning alone to the top banister of the second floor of new nightclub they had wanted to try, twirling your drink and telling “not interested” in a bored tone to every slime ball that tried to hit on you. While your co-workers whored themselves out to anyone who would even look into their direction on the dance floor.

It was so boring and sickening. Looking at people, only to see how their animalistic side took over, rendering them back to the monkeys they evolved from and the mating season had arrived. You nen-ability was akin to a something of a succubus in nerds game books, with your ability to manipulate people to do your bidding. Which was why you were now “working” for the one of the most notorious attorneys in York New city.

The fool was going to go down anyway because the game he was playing with the crime families of the town and taking bribes left and right. In all honestly you through about doing a favor to his enemies and yourself by making him empty his all bank accounts, giving it up generously into various charities and some for you in a guise of a bonus for well done work.

Without him remembering anything about what happened to it when he would realize that his accounts showed a big fat zero.

You were snapped out of your toughs when a body leaned on to the banister next to you. You were all ready to turn to however had come into your personal bubble and snap at the idiot, but his words made you pause before you could take action.

“A Flower in its prime is the most beautiful.” The long-haired stranger spoke, making a small smile light up your smile as you turned towards the familiar man standing beside you.

“Yet the time loathes her and murders her slowly.” You recited and the man smirked at your answer.

“You have been honing your Gao Hong literature.” Feitan said, making you let out an amused chuckle. 

“How have you been o sweet accomplice of mine?” you asked him as the short man laughed at your tittle for him before you both turned, so you both were now facing each other.

“Well you know the usual. Chrollo being a pain in the ass by cooking something up and not telling all the details, Frankie missing you and Pakunoda still wanting to kill you for what you did, also Hisoka has been asking about you.” Feitan listed off in a bored tone like he was talking about a usual family dinner and not the most feared grime family of the city, and you let out an amused laugh.

“The bitch can rot in pieces for all I care, no offense to you-” you said and Feitan nodded his head, indicating that he was not offended by you trash talking his current partner.

“Tell Frankie that I miss him too and will try to bring him jelly donuts when I’m done with this little master plan. I find the clown myself and spend some friend time with that idiot.” You told him and Feitan hm’ed in understanding.

“By the way. What is this new master plan of yours?” Feitan asked you and you made a mocking surprised face at him as you took a step towards him, taking a gentle hold of his black tie and started to play with it absentmindedly.

“What? the great master thief wants to know my plans. what would possibly make him want to know what I’m scheming?” You mocked him and Feitan chuckled at the inside joke only understood by the two of you, before your face morphed back to that 24h seductive smirk it always morphed no matter what.

“I’m scamming money from Gildhard. All of it. My little bird told me he’s fucking over his clients, as well as people who pay him to keep, they’re not so legal secrets hidden and wants him destroyed.” you explained with a small glee as Feitan cocked an eyebrow at your job description.

“You. Corporate destroying. Well stop the world and call me Buddha.” the statement made you laugh as you told him not being even close to the deity with his lifestyle.

“He will destroy himself in a few days when he realizes that the Mob Bosses are after him and the little piggy has nowhere to hide, thanks to certain someone’s-” You moved your hands in front of like you where presenting yourself. 

“Ability to make him forget he donated all of his bribe money to charities and good cause a.k.a. me.” You finished your story and Feitan laughed wholeheartedly at you. 

“You are still the sneakiest woman on earth.” Feitan complimented you as you sneaked your arms around him. And looked up at the man only you knew how to make him smile, reason for it usually being only in your company.

“Well since you aren’t there being my partner in crime anymore to get rid of the evidence and pests, I have had to learn to get by on my own.” You pouted as Feitan leaned closer to you and smiled coyly.

“Are you saying you miss me?” He teased and you said nothing but took his hand in your own. Leading him out of the noisy club from the back.  
before you had even gotten your apartment door open, Feitan had sealed his lips over yours.

 

“I miss this.” You said in a melancholy tone as you had now settled to lay on the bed in Feitans arms. Staring at the ceiling like it was the most beautiful artwork in existence. You cuddling to him when his arm tightened its hold around you before releasing it to rest it on your hip.

“What do you mean?” Feitan murmured sounding even confused as you looked up at him from your place on his chest.

“I miss us, the thrill of being with you and all the fun we had on the missions when we were partners...” You paused. “And you being the only one to ever never falling under my compulsion.” 

It was true. You had known Feitan since you both were two years old. your compulsion never took him over completely for some reason, or he could shrug the effect of like a yawn. The only thing he had told you was that with you, it was easy to feel at ease. When to a complete stranger the passive effect of your nen made the male’s and some females a complete dog in you company, jumping out the window if you asked them. Only because they tough you would acknowledge them somehow if they did as you told. To Feitan the effect was more like an anti-anxiety medicine.

“Come back with me.” Feitan suddenly blurted, making your though stop like it hit into a wall.

“what?” You asked in shock and Feitan turned to look at you in the eyes.

“Come back with me. You won’t have to re-join the troupe, but you will be with me and everyone else... well. we can always keep Pakunoda away from you.” Feitan corrected his offer and made you burst out in giggles.

When you could breathe, you looked at him.

“When this job is done. I will come back. And Chrollo better keep that bitch on leash, I was the high bitch first.” Your commented making the Thief laugh and kiss almost every surface of your face.

Who knew going back to old was making you feel so good?


End file.
